


Everything That Went Wrong

by trashdaddy03



Category: what fandom do you classify this as
Genre: Gay, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashdaddy03/pseuds/trashdaddy03
Summary: When a joke of an idea about a trip overseas turns into a reality, what will happen to the small circle of friends when they start to experience things never done before? They start to test the bonds of their friendships, discover things about themselves they never knew, and start to develop feelings for people they never expected. All because of one trip to Europe.





	1. 0.1

“Hmm, Larry what’s this.” The Asian crouched down next to her favourite lizard as she pried from its mouth what seemed to be a piece of paper drenched in the animal’s saliva. She shook the small piece of paper from the wetness, and held it up to the sun to examine. Within an instant, the lizard food she had in her hand fell to the ground and spewed out onto the floor, causing all her lizards to scurry out from their home to steal pieces.

“HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!” She jumped up and down as she looked at the monopoly McDonald ticket. It was an extremely rare one, one that meant she could win a trip to anywhere in the world. She immediately ran indoors, and found her phone, shakily scanning the ticket. Within a moment, she was on the floor screaming in happiness. 

"OH BLESS LARRY, GOD BLESS LARRY." She was excitedly rushing, even before Emmaline had picked up the phone. But Hazel didn't care. She was fucking beaming. 

"What is it?" By the time the line rang three times, Emma had picked it up exasperated at the fact that the make-out session she was having with Acel had been interrupted. She widened her eyes and moved the phone away from her ear when she heard Hazel's shouting. "Calm down, did your lizard die?" She questioned, sharing a worried look with the Asian boy laying next to her on the bed who heard the screaming and was gesturing with his hands as if to ask if she was okay.

"No- Oh my gOD---" Hazel wheezed and clutched her chest, the ticket falling out of her palm and onto the tile. She inhaled a deep breath and tried to quickly explain everything in under four seconds. "LARRY FOUND A TICKET AND NOW WE'RE GOING TO EUROPE." 

\-----------------------------------

"Listen, baby, I need you to show us where you got this from, okay? Do it for mommy." She cooed into the lizard's ear, as she stroked his scaly skin. 

Uncomfortable, another ten people surrounded her with questioning eyes and silent snorts. "What the fuck is she doing..?" Harrison whispered under his breath, his arm wrapped around Jolyssa's shoulders. The shorter girl shrugged and shared a look with him, both of their heads cocking back to the centre of the circle the group of friends had made around Hazel. 

Natalie was hysterical. The moment she saw the lizard farm, she was in tears. It had been the first time she had seen the supposedly "unreal" cage. Everyone joked that Hazel just picked up whatever lizard she saw in her backyard and claimed to have an entire family of them. But to see it in their eyes, for the first time, everyone had disbelief plastered on their faces. However, Hazel claimed that she needed silence in order to “spiritually” get in touch with her pet and be able to find the source of the surprise ticket. In order to do that, they had locked Natalie inside, and stood far, far, far away from the front of the house, where they could still hear her faint uncontrollable laughter. 

Emma was leaning against Acel, who had his arms crossed. He wasn’t buying any of this.

“A lizard? Finding a ticket to any place in the world? I don’t believe it.” He had shaken his head once the call had ended. Emma had just shrugged and stood up.

“This is our group of friends we’re talking about. Anything is possible.” 

 

Herding the group of friends took some work. After immediately ending the call with Emmaline, Hazel had rung Rosable, explaining the situation to her. By then, she had calmed herself down enough to make more sense to the confused other on the line. However, even though confused on what had happened, Rose hadn’t questioned it and had been the first to get to Hazel’s house. Then, eventually, within an hour, everyone was joined together to understand what the fuck was happening. 

“Bro, I have better things to do than just sit around and stare at her fucking molest the lizard.” Sam rolled her eyes, her Malay accent ever so slightly noticeable. She threw her hands up in annoyance and suddenly, the lizard started to move in Hazel’s cupped hands, and she quickly set him on the ground. 

Sam had frozen as she stared at the pet in shock. Everyone was. Within a second, the animal had started to scurry down the street and the group followed closely. Of course, Maddison had nearly gotten run over and Acel had to be the parent, grabbing her had and yeeting her across from the street. The minor interruption hadn’t stopped Hazel though, as she was determined to follow her pet. 

Others followed her, and some stayed behind to help the shocked Maddison, who was laying on the sidewalk and shakily laughing at how she was fucking thrown onto it.

“God damn it, this fucking group and your death wishes.” Acel had rolled his eyes, grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her behind him to follow Hazel. Emma smiled awkwardly at her friends as she quickened her steps to match her fast boyfriend’s pace. 

“You OK, Mads?” Zara had helped the shocked girl up, yelling a “FUCK OFF!” At the driver who tried to run Maddison over, when he flipped them off. He raised his eyebrows and stopped his car, opening his door. 

“What was that mate? You tellin’ me to fuck off?” He raged, his Australian accent thicker than a snicker. 

“Yeah, she did. And I’m telling you to fuck off as well.” Robyn interrupted and strode in between Zara who was holding Maddison, and the angry bogan. She squared her shoulders, and folded her arms, eyeing him wearily. 

“Maybe, you should tell that autistic friend of yours to fuck off. She is the cause of all of this.” He spat, pointing at Maddison . He stepped closer to the girl who was acting like a barrier. 

Zara fumed, her hands shaking at the name this white man had called her friend. But before she could say anything, an engine revved and the sound of loud laughter stopped her.

“BYE BITCH.” Skylar yelled, replacing the man who was once sitting in the drivers seat. Instead, she had taken the opportunity and got into his car, starting the vehicle which still had the keys in. She waved at her friends with a huge smile, who stared back at her with wide eyes, as she sped off down the street in his car when the man started to run after her.

“Oh my god, what the fuck is she doing.” Robyn stood, amazed. The other two were stunned, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did Skylar really drive off in another person’s car? 

“She is going to be in so much trouble.” Maddison chortled, the other two nodding instantaneously. They quickly composed themselves, and followed the trail of the remainder of the group by using the “Find My Friends” application on Zara’s phone to track down Rosable.

“Should I ask why you have her tracked down on your phone?” Robyn muddled, to which she nodded slowly when Zara shook her head. “Okay.. Not going to question it.” She nodded once more to herself. The trio walked silently for a while before the sound of:

“WE’RE GOING TO EUROPE! WE’RE GOING TO EUROPE!” Echoed loudly, and the three broke into a sprint towards the direction of the sound. 

In the middle of the street, stood their friends, who were surrounding a McDonald’s employee who looked genuinely terrified for her life.

“Wha-” 

“SHUT UP ZARA! WE’RE FUCKING GOING TO EUROPE.” Sammy shook her and shoved into her palm, three of the rare monopoly tickets. The girl stood there stunned, looking at her palm in disbelief. She was swarmed by the other two who had accompanied her here, who grabbed a ticket each and started to excitedly jump around. 

Acel and Emmaline were kissing in the middle of it all, their tickets clutched in their own hands as they showed the most disgusting scene of PDA . Yssa was crying, holding onto three tickets, being the considerate friend and thinking of Natalie and Skylar who were left behind. Harrison was next to her, fist pumping into the air happily, a deathly grip on his ticket. Hazel had her ticket in her palm from the morning, as she stared at everyone happily celebrating. 

“YOU’RE A FUCKING GENUIS! MAKE OUT WITH ME.” Rose cheered behind the Asian, hugging onto the fast food worker who had tears in her eyes. 

“Rose, no.” Hazel gasped and pulled her away quickly, just about as she was going to grab the employees face. Instead, she grabbed Hazel’s face and pressed their lips together. At the sudden realization, the two screamed and jumped back from each other. 

“Ohmy- I’m so sorry I didn't mean to-” She tried to apologize, which Hazel brushed off with a wave of her hand.

“Better me then her, she looked like she was going to cry.” At the mention of the worker, the two turned to find her gone from her place. They looked at each other and laughed, as more and more of their friends joined them into a massive group hug. 

“Wow, Hazel, for once- you weren't kidding when you said you won something.” Emmaline joked as she recalled all the times Hazel had called everyone to tell them that she had won something big, when it had been something stupid like a teapot or something useless like a gift card for a store that wasn’t even in Australia. Hazel rolled her eyes embarrassingly, nudging the taller girl to shut up. 

The massive jubilant group of friends pulled away at the sound of a car screeching not too far away from them, their laughter remotely lingering at the sight of the car. 

“GET IN BITCHES.” The window rolled down to a wide eyed Skylar, who had a maniac smile on her features. Everyone recognized the car as the one that had tried to run Maddison over, and stared at her perplexed. “Hurry the fuck up before the grouch catches up to us and we’re all fucked.” 

“There’s like sixteen of us! How are we all going to fit into that? Are you stupid!?” Jolyssa panicked, gesturing to the twelve or so people, then at the 8 seater car. 

Skylar made a face, scoffing slightly as she unmounted the car. “As if that would have stopped us.” She sighed, shutting the engine off and leaving the car in the middle of the road. “You’re no fun.” 

“Babe, listen. We all love you a lot, and stealing a man’s car isn't going to increase that love. So please, here, take your ticket to Europe and shut up.” Robyn thrusted the ticket into Sky’s palm who widened her eyes open, as if questioning silently, ‘Hazel, actually won something?’. “Yes, yes she did. I know, we’re all as shocked. Shhhh.” Robyn laughed as she engulfed her dazed friend.

“So, when do we leave?” Acel asked, trying to read the fine print on the small ticket. 

“Tomorrow.”


	2. o.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am actually crying as i am going to begin writing this like lmao watch me write this and then kms lol

To begin, it wasn't easy for the group of friends to organize themselves for college on a regular basis, let alone somehow manage to find it within themselves to pack enough things for an entire vacation to another country, in a time limit that was probably just over 24 hours. Especially when Sam was being persistent on the fact that she didn't want to do anything until she watched _Stranger Things._

 

It was only around 3 PM when the circle of friends had discovered that they had somehow won a free vacation to Europe, and not long after, the two couples had disappeared into thin air as they left to do “shopping”. 

 

“Probably went to buy condoms for all the fucking they’re gonna do.” Zara remarked, when Emma and Ace, as well as Yssa and Harrison had left. Robyn shrugged, as she looked around at the people who were left behind. 

 

“Wow, look. Emma and the rejects once again.” 

-

 

Brushing over the basics, everyone was practically broke. They were just a bunch of 19 year olds who were still college, with 8 dollars in their fucking bank accounts. But somehow, everyone had seemed to become millionaires in the span of hours. Some claimed to have a “savings” account, which had up to twenty thousand dollars just rotting around. Others weren’t as broke as they claimed, with a huge amount of money hidden somewhere in their apartment or treasured in their own bank accounts. But everyone knew that some of the friends just fucking lived in money, so this trip would mean nothing in terms of expenses. 

 

However, the topic of planning something as major as a vacation together as an entire group wasn't uncommon. It had been circling around the ears of the young adults for a while, as each one of them were eventually convinced into getting a job, for a stable, even if low, income. So, no, they weren't as unprepared as someone might have thought them to be. They were actually quite prepared for this trip. 

 

The only thing left was the organization of the things they needed, the place of residence and all that unnecessary shit that was obviously thrown onto the shoulders of the rejects when the couples strode off. 

 

“Whats today?” Maddison asked, as the girls walked back to Hazel’s small home. 

 

“Thursday.” Zara answered, others nodding along to response. 

 

“You know what that means?” Maddison gasped, stopping in her tracks. The others also paused, watching her curiously. “Extra shopping hours.” She said, to which the others gasped at.

 

“OH- You’re right! We can all just go now and buy any shit we need, pack tonight then spend tomorrow planning all that other crap.” Hazel realized, gesturing with her hands the plan on action. 

 

“No.” Sam shook her head, folding her arms. Skylar rolled her eyes, pulling her shirt up to reveal her fake Gucci belt. She expertly undid it, as everyone watched, to wrap the “waist choker” around Sam’s wrist, and then around her own wrist. No one questioned the fact that she had belted herself to Sam. 

 

“We can both watch _Stranger Things_ on the plane tomorrow, just shut up and come.” 

-

 

“Holy fuck, we forgot about Natalie.” Harrison had noticed, once the entire group somehow found themselves all back together after a tiring day of running to shops that were about to close, to buy things. 

 

By the time everyone was back at Hazel’s home with thirteen different shopping bags in each hand, they had completely forgotten about Natalie whom they had locked up in the house. It was a one way trip to the shopping centre, once they realized that they had extra hours to purchase things they might need for the trip. 

 

They found the front door busted down, Natalie’s clothes strewn all over the front porch and her shoes on the roof of the house. 

 

“What the fuck…” Hazel whispered when she heard a gurgle of some sort in the untamed bushes that separated her from her neighbours. Everyone stood stunned, as they looked at the scene of what looked like a robbery. 

 

“HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT.” 

 

From the corner of her eye, Robyn saw a black figure jump over Skylar and pounce onto her where she had wondered a few meters away from the group. She didn’t even have enough time to register what was happening before she was forced onto the floor, this animal dominating her and pinning her down to the floor.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK- IM SEEING SATAN.” She screamed, thrashing violently underneath the figure. Its eyes were glistening underneath the moonlight, and its mouth was foaming as it continued to growl.

 

“IS THAT NATALIE?!?” 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT??” 

 

Zara held her forehead in pain as she inhaled deeply and lost consciousness, falling straight into Rose’s arms. Maddison and Sam had broken in a sprint thirty meters away from where Natalie had attacked Robyn, some loud Bible verse playing loudly. Harrison and Acel had pushed their partners aside, taking a hold of each of Natalie’s shoulders. Hazel held her fingers up in a cross, while repeatedly chanting “BE GONE THOT”, progressively getting louder and faster. Emma and Yssa were trying to gently slap Zara awake, who had apparently fainted at the sight of the demonic being.

 

Natalie was hissing by the time the two boys had pulled her back, vigorously squirming in their tight grip. It took two of them, not just one, to hold her down. Skylar had her belt in her hands, watching quietly as the boys tried to calm her down. 

 

“I’ve got this.” She announced, to which everyone stopped for a moment to watch what she was going to do. She neared Natalie, who seemed to slowly calm down as time passed. She stepped close enough to whisper something into her ear, that seemingly tranquilized her enough for her to stop her maniac-like actions.

 

“Oh what an evil web we weave, when we first practice to deceive.” 

 

“That’s it, good girl. Keep repeating that.” Skylar nodded, as the wild girl repeated the Shakespearean quote. Everyone was stunned. Fucking speechless. Even Zara had awakened to mouth ‘What the fuck’. Skylar, however, paid no attention to them as she beckoned Natalie to follow her with her belt, gesturing this off as nothing.

 

“Fix the door and pack for tomorrow. I’ll see you all later.” Was all she simply said when she wrapped the belt around Natalie’s wrist ( who, was only in her bra and jeans ) and pulled her along with her down the street.

 

-

 

“What the fu-.” Maddison tried to comprehend, once they were all crammed inside Hazel’s domicile. Hazel sighed loudly and shook her head, not wanting to remember what had just happened outside.

 

“Everyday the fucking things that happen to us just get less and less questionable.” Acel had shaken his head, Emma beside him with her arms around his shoulders in a comforting manner. 

 

-

 

Everyone had decided to leave early after expressing their condolences to Hazel, dreadfully knowing that they would be up all night to even segmentally perfect their packing. However, all of that was forgotten when Natalie and Skylar had came and knocked on the door, seemingly fine.

 

"What happened?" Robyn had questioned, staying a good amount of distant away from Natalie.

 

"Oh, nothing. We sorted everything out, right?" She turned with a smile to Natalie, who looked like she was about to cry. The girl just nodded quickly, no one questioning Skylar's abilities.

 

"What the hell, I'm leaving." Acel had said and dragged Emma behind him once again, who simply waved her goodbye and didn't defy her boyfriend's orders.

 

"Have fun everybody!" She yelled, blowing a kiss.

 

-

 

"What do you really think happened to Natalie?" Yssa asked, laying next to Harrison in their bed.

 

The other shrugged, playing with her hair. "God forbid if I knew. She probably fucked her senses back in." He laughed, to which his girlfriend nudged him when he swore. "Sorry, sorry." He apologised, sitting up and staring at their open suitcase. "We really need to finish packing. Forget Skylar and Natalie."

 

But how could anyone forget what happened to Natalie and Skylar? When no one knew what the fuck happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE I WENT WITH THIS I WAS PRACTICALLT WHEEZING AS I FINISHED WRITING THIS


	3. 0.2

To say that the day of their flight was chaotic, would be describing not even half of the day’s events. The morning rolled around, with everyone practically dead. Everyone had barely received barely 3 or 4 hours of sleep as they were up really late finishing their most important packing. After the many realizations that they could just buy all the shit they needed from the U.K, and not carry baggage with them from their country, many felt their chests become easy with relief that they didn't need to do anymore last minute shopping.

But, at exactly 9 am, Roseable had somehow managed to call everyone at the same time, virtually force them out of their sleeping trances and gather everyone into her apartment in less than 40 minutes. 

Upon being the first to enter the home, Natalie was on the floor in an instant, her hand on her chest as she sniffed the air vigorously. 

“What is that smell? And that sound..” She trailed off, crawling to the kitchen where the younger seemed to be making lots of food. She nipped at Rose’s feet, which caused her to scream and drop the egg onto Natalie’s face, who sat on the floor, astounded. “Interesting.” She nodded, standing up slowly as the egg you dripped down her face. The two stood in shock for a moment, before the oven alarm went off and the staring contest between them broke.

“Bitch, go take a shower. I have your clothes from the other time you showered here.” Rose shook her head, taking out the tray of muffins. Natalie just nodded, disappearing into the maze of the apartment. After a moment, a shriek was heard.

“WHAT IS EMMA DOING IN THE BATHROOM?”

-

“OK, everybody. I have gathered you all here with all your fucking luggage,” Rose looked at the other side of the room where she had told everyone to finalize their things and bring them over to her place, “so that by the time it’s time for us to board the plane, at 11 PM, we’re ready and nothing else needs to be done.” She paused for a moment, watching everyone carefully.

She had squeezed everyone into the living room, sitting them on the two couches and on the floor where there wasn't enough space. Harrison raised his hand slowly, watching the girl pace around the small space. “When are we going to eat?” He asked, staring at the dinner table that seemed to be filled with food. As if on queue, everyone’s heads turned to suddenly notice the massive pile of food.

“That-.” Zara said, standing up, “is all for me.” 

Rose smiled grimly and sat them both down. “No one is fucking eating until we all sort out the hotels, the daily plans, the transport and the money we need to spend on other shit. I hope you all brought your laptops.”

-

“Hazel, how much money did you say that apartment was- oh my god, are you looking at dogs again??” Yssa was frustrated, and had been stress eating the entire bowl of muffins. She had been assigned to divide the costs of the necessities, evenly, amongst everyone such as the apartment costs, the transport costs etc. Her and Harrison had been assigned to that, and they had estimated already the amount of money needed for transport alone if they wanted to hire a car weekly for around two months- the length of their stay in the U.K.

“Dog?! Where!?” Sammy looked up from her phone, instantly teleporting from one couch to the other, to sit next to Hazel who had her laptop open on a page filled with pictures of dogs with bowties. She had been assigned to compare whether or not the hotels would be a much more easier place of accommodations or the apartments. 

“I swear to God..” Acel had rolled his eyes, unconsciously biting his finger instead of the piece of food he had grabbed. “SON OF A BI-.” He groaned, shutting his eyes and doubling over, cradling his bitten finger. Emma just shook her head and pat his back comfortingly, giving his cheek a kiss as she continued to scroll through the endless list of hotels. Her and Acel had been assigned to find the hotels and provide a list to Sammy at the end for her to compare with Hazel and Robyn’s apartment findings. 

“Hey Natalie, how far away did you say the city was from that apartment I told you about-.” Robyn looked up from intently examining the laptop that sat heated on her lap, confused on the girl’s sudden disappearance. She looked around to find everyone’s head buried in her work.

Zara and Rose sat on the dinning table with many papers scattered around them as they furiously scribbled down each day’s plan precisely, vaguely basing their ideas off the places that have been so far suggested. However, Zara and Rose were not Natalie, as Robyn searched the mess of a house for the girl. She suddenly frowned, noticing that Skylar had also gone missing, who the two were assigned to looking for tourist spots and things for the group to do. 

“Guys.. Where are Skylar and Natalie?” Robyn asked, breaking the quiet silence of typing fingers and small arguments. Everyone looked up, now too, realizing their disappearance. 

“Oh fuck.” Zara groaned. “One of them is going to be dead.”

“Wait-“ Acel picked his head up and quickly examined the room. He slowly turned his body to look at Rose, who raised an eyebrow at him. “Where’s Maddison?” He asked slowly, once again scanning the room for her face, yet it was nowhere to be seen.

“Did they all just leave..?” Emma was bewildered, cocking her head to the side.

“No, I don’t think Maddison came her at all.” Hazel commented, tapping the side of her head as if she was trying to remember.

“Is her suitcase here?” Harrison asked, looking over the pile of baggage alongside one side of the room. Yssa stood up, walking over to the pile and examining the tags on them. She shook her head, answering everyone’s doubtful questions.

“But I’m sure I called her.” Rose muttered, scrolling through her phone to find that she had, in fact called Maddison. 

Sam shrugged, to which everyone followed, confused but not entirely surprised at the disappearance of their friends.

“Who fucking cares- let’s just get this done. It’s already 3 PM.” Acel concluded, hushing all their inquires and curiosity. 

-

“Hazel?”

“Here!”

“Acel and Emma?” 

“Mm.”

“Yssa and Harrison?” 

“Over here!” 

As Zara continued to check for everyone's presence, Maddison was still missing. Although they had dialed her countless times just before they were about to leave to the airport, her phone went directly to voicemail. Eventually, the group gave up, leaving Rose’s apartment with a huge weight lifted off their shoulders at the relief of finishing the planning under the immense pressure. They had found a house, near the city and right in the middle of all the public facilities they might find themselves needing. It was a big place, with 6 bedrooms and massive areas for living rooms and bathrooms, pretty much everything they needed for two months in a foreign country. 

Natalie and Skylar had showed up again, not long after the group noticed their disappearance. No one bothered to question why they were gone, or why Natalie seemed to have numerous bite marks scattered all along her forearm. However, as they waited in terminal for their flight gate to open, the group of friends occupied a large area of the space provided. It was 10:30, and it wasn't long till the gates would open to allow the travelers in and ready them for the flight to take off at 11 PM. Meanwhile, while checking for everyone’s presence, Zara had noticed both Robyn and Natalie missing. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Hazel announced, to which everyone nodded to without paying her much attention. She stood up after her presence had been marked by Zara, grabbing her bag to take to the bathroom. 

“Has anyone seen Robyn? Fuck.” The tall girl groaned in frustration, regretting splitting the friends up to speed the process of checking in and bag checks and all that immigration bullshit. Instantly, she tried to dial her, ignoring the announcement about the terminal next to the one they were about to board. It was about a final call for passengers for a flight straight to Texas.

“Our gates are open!" Yssa jumped up, as the flight attends announced boarding for passengers with first class seats. Everyone followed pursuit, waiting for the rich business men to take queue to enter the plane into their luxurious section. 

Without anyone’s attention, as they gathered their things to be the next ones to board, Natalie caught her eye on one of the rich men that were about to board. He held her gaze, beckoning her over with a tilt of his head. He winked at her, making it obvious that he had checked her out. Within an instant, she had pulled her hand bag behind her and made herself comfortable beside him, confidently holding her head up as he gave his ticket to the attendant. The attendant held her hand out for Natalie’s ticket, which she fished out of her held passport. Not even waiting for a response, the hot male had dominantly grabbed a hold of the girl’s hand and pulled her with him to board the plane. 

“Oh my god, Sam, I told you it’s not him.” Emma pushed the smaller girl into line, as she stared longingly at a _very_ attractive boy, who had smiled at her numerous times when he had caught her staring at him. The asian dropped her luggage, no where near the beginning of the line to when they would be allowed to board. She turned, and quickly fisted the front of Emma’s shirt. 

“It is him, do you think I’m blind? I’m wearing my glasses and I know Finn when I see him.” She threatened quickly, letting go of Emma’s shirt once the line began to progress. “And I will prove you wrong.” She said over her shoulder, not sparing the white girl a second glance.

Emma laughed nervously, massaging her neck where she had just been strangled. Zara was arguing with Acel behind her about where Robyn could have disappeared. Yssa and Harrison were whispering things into each other’s ears and giggling amongst themselves, behind the arguing two. Rose was the last one of the friends in the line, her hands filled with her passport as well as other documents she was required to fill before the landing of the plane. Emma chuckled and cut through to stand in front of Rose, taking some of the papers from her hands. The younger girl looked up and smiled gratefully, to which she frowned when Emma started to crack up, her attention focused on something behind them.

Rose turned, the papers dropping from her hands at the sight of Hazel. She had completely changed her set of clothes with a cork slouch hat on top of her head. She was wearing a long body suit, with the Australian flag printed on it. She was wearing Lightning McQueen crocs, the red contrasting against the dark blue of her clothes. 

“Oh my god, is that Hazel?” Sam gasped from the front of the line, audible enough for Rose and Emma to hear, triggering their fit of laughter to only increase, panting heavily as they dropped to the floor, tears stinging their eyes.

-

“Attention all passengers, the flight crew will now demonstrate a quick briefing of the safety measures.” The airplane speakers announced over the heads of all the travelers. 

They had needed a row and a half for everyone, and even then, they were all still separated. Natalie was also now, gone, apparently, as no one knew where she went. Even after boarding the plane, they had just suspected that she was excited and went on ahead to sit before them. However, upon entering and not finding her where they were supposed to sit, the group were confused, but not surprised.

Acel, Emma, Yssa and Harrison occupied the middle four seats of the aircraft, the boys getting the aisle seats and the girls sitting next to their companions. Hazel, Rose and Zara sat behind them, at the last row of seats, which happened to be three seats. Sam had been forced to sit on one of the side seats, where two people would need to sit. She sat reluctantly, upset that she had to sit by herself. However, while busy flipping through the shows to find _Stranger Things_ to occupy herself with during the ride, a man took his place next to her. She payed him no attention, her earphones already in. 

She thought she heard the faint murmur of someone speaking to her, taking her earphones out to turn to her neighbor.

“That’s a good show that you’re watching.” He teased, taking a seat beside her and laughing at the shocked expression on her face. “What? Did I say something wrong?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

She quickly shook her head, feeling as if she were about to faint. Suddenly, her throat felt dry and she could no longer speak English. All she knew what to do is stare and nod. But no one could blame her, especially not when Finn Wolfhard had _oh-so-casually_ sat beside her and spoke like they were friends for ages. 

“Mind if I watch with you?” He asked, trying to comfort the younger girl who seemed paralyzed. “There’s another 16 hours and I don't want to spend them alone.” 

She finally found her voice, to respond with a “Of course”. The boy raised the armrest that separated the two of them and leaned closer to her, getting a view of the screen on the back of the seat. All she could do is hope for the best and that she won't have a stroke in the middle of the flight.

“Everyone put their belts on?” After the small safety brief, the flight attends walked through the aisles, checking that everyone had strapped their belts on well.

Harrison quickly buckled his belt, looking up at the incoming attendant who had given him her back, as she checked the belts of the passengers. He widened his eyes in shock, when he caught a glimpse of her face, a couple of rows ahead, before she neared his row. “Bro.. What’s Skylar doing?” He breathed, turning to the remainder of his friends. He nudged his chin in the direction of the flight attendant, and watched the same look of confusion overpower their features as they realized that the flight attendant in fact _was_ Skylar.

“Belts done well, gentlemen?” She asked, once she had reached Harrison’s row, showing no sign of recognizing her friends. They were dumbfounded, simply nodding their heads. 

“What the fuck.” They heard behind them, as the girls realized who their flight attendant was, merely seconds later. 

-

Natalie had requested a blanket, to whom the flight attendants responded quickly to, not being able to delay the requests of the first class passengers. She turned to the man she knew to be Anderson. Over the course of the past 5 hours, she had gotten to know him well, a rich business man, who was attractive as fuck and _very_ interested in Natalie from the way he eyes her body and touched her leg. 

“Are you getting the blanket to hide us while you ride my dick?” He asked, no emotion on his face, messing with the girl. She blinked, raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something, closing it once more when she couldn't think of a response. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” He laughed, once he saw the blanket in the arms of the attendant. 

He accepted it, holding it in his hands as he looked at the girl. “So?”

 


	4. 0.3

23 hours later, and a small stop at a country for a break, the gang had officially made it to England safely. Well, what was remaining of them anyway. Natalie had been found, but wasn’t disturbed when she was sighted with Anger in the waiting area to board the next land that would lead them one way to the foreign country. No one dared to split up from each other, and they all stuck together like sardines. 

No one even had the slightest idea on what had happened to Robyn or Skylar, or even Maddison, but at this rate it didn’t even matter to them. They had landed, and were all eager to get out of the plane and create an experience they would never forget in the span of two months. No parents supervision. No rules. No nothing. Just a bunch of stupid young adults, with enough money, with legal permission to have sex, drink and drive. What else could they want?

“I’m going to get shit faced.” Acel anncounced, as soon as he stepped off the plane, his hand bag in one hand, and Emma’s in the other. 

Everyone was jubilant, and restless. It had been a long and tedious trip, where Rose was knocked out during, Hazel wide awake and Zara in between.

“Bitch.. I’m exhausted.” Hazel whined, dragging her own bag behind her, as she followed the rest in the small passage into the airport. She looked out at the slightly cloudy sky, then turned her attention on the path that she was following. During the transition of planes, she had finally felt the embarrassment and shame kick in and had changed immediately after boarding the second plane. She remained wearing her lightning McQueen crocs, though, because she felt them too comfortable to exchange for anything else yet. 

Yssa was desperately clinging onto Harrison’s arm as he led her through, the two of them silent and too tired to contribute to the conversation. 

After passing through immigration, and collecting their luggage which was pilled onto three trolleys, the group of friends winded their way out of the airport to the departure area, where many people would be awaiting the arrival of their loved ones, or the arrival of many important businessmen. 

Natalie had split up from Anderson’s sight, but not without his number. They had already set a time to meet later, and everyone knew that they couldn’t stop her from doing so. Sam, on the other hand, was silently crying the entire way out of the check in and into the departure zone. Her and Finn had exchanged numbers, also, and he had even given her cheek on the kiss, promising her that the two “will meet up soon” because he just couldn’t “let a face as pretty as hers” get away. 

Skylar? No trace of her. On the second plane that they had boarded, the group had a different set of slight attendants, with no trace of their weird friend. Everyone had quietly discussed it amongst themselves while waiting, but no one wanted to know what had even happened.

“Where’s the driver that said that would meet us?” Zara yawned, looking around for the man they had gotten in touch with earlier in order to negotiate the trip to the new apartment with him. After all, they didn’t stress about all that planning only to leave out the designated driver that would take them from the airport to their new, temporary domicile.

“He’s over here!” Rose called out, pointing to the sign that their driver, whose name was Kyle, was holding up. He smiled friendly at them, and shook hands with her.

In a blur of the moments, he led them outside, where two cars awaited for the group. They split themselves up evenly, and off they headed to their new place. The ride there was quiet in Hazel, Rose, Natalie Zara and Sam’s car but in the other car where the two couples were in? It was loudly humiliating. They talked so much, they gave their driver a headache. 

“Are we there yet?” Yssa asked, as the scenery around them started to change from empty plains to areas gradually filling with industrialisation and life. The driver shook his head, not diverting his attention away from the road. “How long till we reach then?” She continued to ask, to which the man sighed and adjusted his rearview mirror to look at her. 

“Theres about 25 minutes left till we reach the house.” He stated, to which she nodded and thanked him. Then, she went straight back to conversing with Harrison about what they were gong to do when they first reach their home. 

With a slam of a doors, and a quick distribution of hugs that indicated the relief of safe arrival, the group found the keys promised under the mat of the front door. It had been too much of a hassle for the home owner to come and meet the group of friends straight away, and after direct contact through the phone, they had arranged ownership of the home and the method of payment in less than an hour. 

However, the strange thing was, the door was already unlocked, when Rose tried to unlock it. She frowned, and pushed open the door, to find Skylar already sitting on the luxurious couch, her feet up on the coffee table, a up of what seemed to be red wine in her hand and a messily opened alcohol bottle on the table. 

“Took you all long enough to get here.”

-

“SHOTGUN THIS ROOM!” Acel and Emma ran, to the room they deemed most appropriate for them. After a quick look around the house, it had been time to make decisions on who would be paired with who, in which room. Yssa and Harrison, had obviously paired up, taking the room across Acel and Emma. 

Zara and Rose had troubles picking a room, since Rose wanted one, but Zara wanted the other. In the end, Zara had left Rose to go to the room she wanted, which had a massive door window. Rose had stormed off and entered the room which had its own bathroom. Sam didn’t care which room she ended up with, and followed Zara. Hazel had already been standing in the room which Rose wanted, and they shrugged at each other. 

“Are we gonna be roomies?” Hazel quizzed, the sight of Rose alone without Zara, strange.

“Yeah boyy.” She nodded, pulling her luggage in behind her. 

Natalie insisted that she wanted her own room, since Robyn and Maddison were officially absent from the thought of the trip. It wasn’t like anyone would have supported the idea of pairing Skylar and Natalie together in a room, anyway. 

-

“Bro, we should go to the beach.” Acel suggested. 

After an hour spent just trying to get settled and unpack some of their things, everyone finally left their new rooms and tried to decide on something to do. Even though it was 2 am, they were all pumped. It didn’t matter that some had only received a few hours of sleep, they just wanted to experience as much as they could while they still had the energy.

“Yeah! We saw it along the way to the house, and not even five minutes later we got here. It can’t be that far.” Emma chimed in, remembering how her boyfriend had pointed it out as they were driven to their new place of residence. 

Everyone shrugged and agreed, the idea being better than any they had come up with. 

“Okay, get your things ready and wait outside. You all have thirty minutes.” Rose raised her voice, ending the discussion. Everyone got up with no disagreement to pack their things to go for a late night swim.

-

“Do you even know where the place is?” Natalie sighed dramatically, adjusting her pink sunglasses. Everyone had questioned why she had done so, when there was barely enough light from the moon for them to be able to navigate themselves under. Yet, she decided that she wanted to shield herself from it and stumble around helplessly for the sake of looking “beach-ready”. 

“Yes, whore. It’s literally another two minutes away, you can fucking hear the water.” Skylar lowered, impatient with all the girl’s whining. Her say in the matter seemed to shut Natalie up, and she smiled pleasingly. 

“WATER!” Rose gasped excitedly, pointing at the small beach they had finally reached. It hadn’t been too far away, only about a 15 minute walk from their place. Everyone followed pursuit, the excitement visible on their features at the realisation that they had finally arrived. 

Within a couple of moments, beach towels were laid, and belongings were thrown onto them, as the group of friends eagerly wanted to dive into the cold water. 

Yssa had been picked up by Harrison, as he ran straight for the water. The smaller girl screeched, and pounded her fists against his bare back. He resisted, and threw her into the water, where she resurfaced with a deep intake of air and shock. 

“You’re going to regret that!” She laughed and splashed a heap of water at him.

“Thats gay.” Hazel commented with a grimace on her face at the couple who were enjoying themselves in the water. 

Natalie had placed her beach towel on the sand, and laid on it, her phone infant of her face as she aggressively typed into her phone. 

“Anderson’s coming in a bit.” She announced, placing her phone down, and sat up to look at her other friends who also resided on the sand, reluctant to enter the water. Even though they were all in their bathing suits, they did not want to go into the water. Especially not Acel. He couldn’t even swim.

“I don’t want to drown and die. What if you’re drowning, and then I cant save you because I don’t know how to swim, and then I drown too because I try to save you and we both die on our first day of the trip?” He rambled on nervously, the lesson from his high school years about tsunamis and rifts keeping him back from splashing about in the calm body of water. 

“Bitch boy, get up, I know how to swim and I can save both of us if something were to happen- but its not, right Sam?” Emma tried to coax her boyfriend, turning to the other girl to help her convince the safety of the water.

“Yeah, its not like you can get stung by jellyfish or anything. Completely safe.” Sam said petulantly, folding her arms. Emma jarred her side in annoyance, expecting her to support the topic, and not ruin the chances.

“C’mon, stop being such a pussy. If you don’t get into the water, we’ll force you to go skinny dipping.” Rose pressured him, standing beside Emma.

“You can’t force me.” He exclaimed in disbelief, to which Hazel head and tutted. 

“They will, trust me.” She chimed in, siding with the two girls. 

Reluctantly, Acel got up and was dragged into the water by Emma, the fear of the water leaving his mind as the two joined Yssa and Harrison, who were already soaking wet. 

“To enter the water or not- to enter the water or not?” Hazel debated with herself, to which she finally decided to join the others in the water. 

“I’m going to quickly use the bathroom.” Zara rushed out, standing up and making her way to the small bathroom located near the paving. Then, it was only Rose, Sam, Skylar and Natalie left. 

“Let’s go, let’s get into the water.” Rose encouraged one of the others to join her, in which both Skylar and Sam stood up. Soon, nearly the entire group of friends were in the water, splashing about and drifting slowly as small waves were created by the gravitational pull of the moon. 

“WHAT THE FUCK! OH MY GOD!” 

The friends in the water instantly rushed out, to find a horrified Zara pointing at a clump of _something_ that had washed itself up on the shore. They all stood beside her, the water slowly falling off their bodies as they too, watched in terror at the mysterious bulk. Then, unexpectedly, to their surprise the thing _stood_ , and coughed, and the sound of a ferry in the back honked. 

“Don’t. Fucking. Ask.” It heaved, wiping away some of the rubbish that was in its face.

-

“How did you even manage to-.” Hazel tried to comprehend, using her hands to gesture at the situation they were in. 

“Listen- I have no fucking idea. One moment, I’m there, I’m in the terminal waiting to ride the plane, and I enter the wrong terminal and then I’m on the flight to Texas!” Robyn sat on the sand, a towel wrapped around her shoulders as she shivered. Everyone urged her to continue her explanation. “The entire time on the plane, i tried to tell someone what had happened but no one would let me off. So they told me to speak to the people in the airport then I get to Texas . So I got there, I told the attendants what had happened and I had to get into a big ass fight with them, and then the manager came and it was such a mess. In the end. they sent me to England after an entire hour of me arguing. They said that they would send my luggage later in the week because the dickheads had lost it.” She shook her head, and coughed some more. “When I reached the airport, I had nothing but my hand bag, which by the way, is still on that fucking ferry.

“And then, I asked the lady, how I could reach the home, right? She said to take a taxi, and then a ferry. But fucking hell! Someone decided to smoke on the ride, and had accidentally set some part of it on fire, and before I knew it, I had been thrown overboard in the middle of the water and I remember thinking ‘Oh god, I’m going to die. I’m going to fucking die a virgin’.” Everyone allowed a quiet slip of chuckles at the joke, and the girl smiled. “But then the same guy who threw me overboard said there was a beach near by, and one second we were swimming together, the next he’s gone as we both get pulled by a wave onto the beach.” 

Everyone stood around her in silence, for a while, trying to phrase something to say, to make the girl feel better, or to break the hush they had fallen in.

“Bitch what the fuck.” Anderson blurted, his head dizzy with confusion at the story. 

Everyone just sighed, shocked but not surprised. 

“Can we go home now? I think I’ve had enough adventure in my life for the rest of the year.” Sam asked, to which the immediate response was the action of packing their things up to walk back home. 

“We should get drunk tomorrow.” Zara mused, as she wrapped her towel tightly around her body.

No one protested. 

 

 

 


End file.
